Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile communication devices have evolved from being pure communication tools into sophisticated mobile multimedia centers that enable enhanced user experiences.
The redefined user experience requires higher data throughput and improved robustness enabled by such wireless communication technologies as multi-carrier aggregation and/or multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO). As such, a mobile communication device typically includes multiple transmission paths and/or antennas to support multi-carrier aggregation and/or MIMO. In addition, sophisticated radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers (PAs) are employed to increase average output power of RF signals (e.g., maintaining sufficient energy per bit) communicated by mobile communication device via the multiple transmission paths and/or antennas.
However, the increased average output power of RF signals can lead to increased power consumption and thermal dissipation in mobile communication devices, thus compromising overall performance of the mobile communication device. As such, the mobile communication device may also employ envelope tracking technology to help improve efficiency levels of the RF PAs. In this regard, it may be desired to provide a high-efficiency envelope tracking power management system in the mobile communication device to manage the RF PAs during multi-carrier aggregation and/or MIMO operations.